Doctor whooves and the elements of secrets: the beginning
by Bananabronygamer
Summary: when the doctor loses his companion decides that there is too much death around him so he decides to end it all but when it fails he gets a mysterious message and gets transported to a world where talking ponies are real and humans dont exist he has to save this world and his new friends. authors note this story will contain 3 of my OCs i dont own mlp i only own the story and OCs
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: A CRASH IN TIME

**This is my new story my other one kinda failed so i bring to you a new story that i will continue i dont own mlp and flames are allowed**

* * *

The doctor unlocked the tardis and walked inside he went up to the console, solemnly looking at the control console he sighs "ready for one more trip old girl" as if to respond it humms in a sad tune he look towards the tardis doors, pointed at the doors and snapped.

*before*

The doctor watched in horror as he watched his dear assistant Clara was burned alive in the fire before him screaming in agony as he could do nothing but watch. He shook it off after awhile as he remembered he has 10 kids who needed saving so he did what he did best and ran.

*now*

Sighing at the memory he pushes a few buttons and pulls a lever "I think there is one too many doctors" knowing what he was doing the tardis activated the emergency time warp accidently ripping through their universes abstract plane nearly ripping the tardis and the doctor apart. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the doctor as he was going through the painful process of regeneration losing consciousness mid way.

The doctor was in a world filled with white "what the where am I is this death" he questioned "well seems like the old girl failed to save me" ready to accept death he closed his eyes until he heard a very quiet ding as he opened his eyes he saw a blur standing there staring at him "hello doctor don't try to remember me as it will be impossible" the figure said as he frowned "the path your tardis has taken will lead you to a new adventure that will be your toughest one yet and you will have to make a very hard decision that will affect your whole future ahead of you when you meet this decision you will endure a pain like no other pain you have ever felt and im sorry but you know as much as I do that this cannot be reverted." He stared at the figure making out great white wing but that's all he was able to make out before the world around him started to fade "looks like my time is up so I will have to leave you to your doings sir doctor." And with that she faded away then he felt a falling sensation as he was about to hit the floor and then-

Snapping his eyes open while screaming he saw the tardis core as it was in a dangerous state having a meltdown the cloister bell was ringing. He went to the main console and tried to keep the tardis stable he put his hoof on the control and began typing in some coordinates as he held the lever stable with his other. That was when he noticed that his hands had no fingers actually It wasn't even a hand it was a hoof, what was he? The tardis just did a quick turn smashing him into the wall as he never noticed the box that was flying at him.

* * *

*ponyville*

Derpy hooves was going about her usual business delivering mail she chuckled as she remembered the surprised looks on everypony's faces when she was awarded for being the fastest mail mare in ponyville.

Flying through ponyville proudly wearing her top mail mare star she stopped at her final house who was her dear friend carrot top and since it was the final mail of the day she decided she could stay for a while. knocking on the door carrot came and opened it "Hey there Derpy how was flying around as top mail mare today" she teased. Derpy simply replied "It was pretty fun today did you know the cakes had their children today oh they were so adorable" she said as she walked in "oh and heres your mail" carrot top quickly took the package and ripped it open looking inside as her face was filled with excitement "ooo its here!" she squealed. "well somepony loves their mail" derpy joked, carrot to brushed it off giving her full attention to the parchment in her hooves.

After awhile she looks up with a blank stare "what is it did something happen" derpy asked a little worried, carrot just sat there nodding when she found her voice she spoke loudly "I WON!" derpy who was a bit phased by this outburst realigned herself and asked "won what" "I WON THE FREE TRIP TO CANTERLOT FOR TWO WEEKS" she said still yelling "it says here 'you and one friend has won a free trip to caterlot for a free tour around canterlot' she showed derpy the parchment "and right here it states that we get to meet the princess I finally have my chance to show my stuff to her and you could finally try out one of those famous bakery muffins you go on and on about"

derpy immediately smiled the biggest smile you have ever seen but when she read a part of the parchment it quickly turned into a frown "whats wrong" carrot top asked as she too dropped her smile she was now worried for her friend "I can't come" derpy said now looking at the floor "why not" carrot asked "I have a very important meeting that week"

carrot felt like she was gonna cry, she finally wins a trip to canterlot a chance to meet the princess for her to show off her great carrots as it would be good for business and she can't go with her best friend "well then I will just stay here with you" she decided, but derpy was not gonna let her friend who took care of her since her parents… she didn't want to remember but she was not gonna let her miss a moment like this "no you have to go its been your dream to meet the princess and show her your great top grade carrots this would be great for your business please go without me" carrot top quickly disagreed with this "no who is gonna be there for you if I can't" "I can take care of myself" she said knowing that it was true but hard as she can get many things mixed up easily "carrot I appreciate the concern but if you don't go just because of me I could never live with myself know this."

Carrot was gonna continue arguing but she just had to listen to derpy her, she had a weird way of making other ponies agreeing to her, anyhow she lost this fight and she knew it derpy would stick to what she says no matter what.

* * *

*1 week later*

"ok you remember the emergency numbers right?" carrot top asked "yes I remember them" derpy said a bit annoyed "and remember not to…" "not to spend money on useless things encase I need it for something important" derpy interrupted carrot top smiled at her "well this is good bye for now I will send you letters every day and I promise you I will bring a whole box of those muffins when I get back" derpy just stood there nodding and then turned to lyra who was the lucky guest "make sure you take care of her so she doesn't get too crazy and good luck in canterlot" "ok I promise" she replied after their goodbyes and the train left derpy decided to go to work

Today she had a small amount of mail but as she was flying over the everfree to deliver mail to zecora she heard a big explosion when she went to investigate she saw what looked like a small blue barn with that was smoking she quickly dove and tried to look if anypony was in or around the burnt barn "HELLO IS ANYPONY OK" and then a very handsome brown stallion climbed out of the box and fell on the floor he was coughing up yellow dust and had many cuts all over "strange how did he manage to escape with a few cuts" she wondered she quickly pushed that thought away " I've got to get this pony to a nurse and pronto she said as she picked him up and flew off towards the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Strange Awakening

**the next chapter where the doctor wakes up to find something strange.  
****I am also sticking with the idea of posting every week 1 day early or late is the max.  
****this chapter will be the only acception so the updates are gonna be in weeks after this chapter.**

* * *

*Doctor's pov*

The doctor groaned as he woke up trying to remember what had just happened, his head let out a shriek of pain as he tried to backtrack what had just happened "where am I?" the doctor asked to no one in particular. Then he noticed he was in a bed as he tried to get up but his side shot up with pain he then heard some footsteps coming from the room next door, **[Yes I know I said hospital but let's pretend that derpy took him to her house] **what he saw next gave him a huge surprise, a gray pony with a blonde mane came in except the pony wasn't a normal everyday po

ny it was a Pegasus.

"w.w..w…what are you" the doctor asked as he was confused and then he mentally slapped himself as he said "of course ponies don't talk silly me" then room for one more surprise the pony brought it "what are you talking about im a pony you said it yourself and ponies talk all the time I mean you are" the pony in front of him had said. He sat there trying to process what had happened and then before he could speak a sharp unmasking pain shot through his head.

*Derpy's pov*

When the strange stallion was finished just staring at her he held his head and yelled as a pain shot through him "oh my celestia are you okay" and she immediately ran to his side trying to find the problem "oh a headache I think I got an ice pack in the fridge" she said as she ran outside trying to find an ice pack, when she returned she placed the ice pack upon his head. But the thing he kept staring at was her hooves "how are you doing that" the stallion asked her "doing what" asked derpy now she was confused "holding things with your hoof" he replied "well ive been holding things since I was just a filly, where have you been" she joked trying to get him to loosen up a little "here just take a rest we will talk when you wake up" she said as he nodded. Still confused he fell asleep *sigh* "I hope he gets better soon" she said as she remembered a certain 4 beats that came out of his chest

* * *

*That afternoon*

"how could you leave me to die" the doctor heard a voice yell "I tried to save you" he screamed into the blank void he heard voices everywhere "coward, loser, murderer, nobody, can't even save one person, JUST GO" then the floor he was standing on cracked and he fell through. Just as he was about to hit the floor he heard it the name that could end wars, the name of the one who broke the promise… so he threw it away from him

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH" he yelled as he woke up covered in sweat his eyes stinging with tears threatening to come. Before he even knew it the mare from before came running (trotting? galloping? I don't know) into the room with a loud bang "are you hurt, is everything alright" she asked in a flurry of questions, the doctor was surprised by this mare's concern even though she only met him for a short while. "no im fine it was just a nightmare is all" he said.

She sighed as she said "oh well that's good that it was nothing serious" she quickly took that back "I mean of course it was bad that you had a night mare it's just good you weren't dying or anything" she said as she slowly faded away. The doctor couldn't help but chuckle at her she was pretty cute but now to seriousness "it's ok I am feeling much better now your concerns are unneeded but thank you for them" he said she was in a joy that her new friend was feeling better.

She then asked him "oh that's great so then would you like some lunch then I think that you would be bit hungry since you've been just sleeping for 5 days" the doctor chuckled then panicked "wait did you just say 5 days" he asked kinda rushed "yeah it's been 3 days sorry if you missed something" she said shyly "no its ok I'm just surprised I have never slept in one spot for that long before" he said laughing then his side was starting to hurt again. "you shouldn't laugh to hard it could be bad for you" she said with more worry as before

"well I'm going to get started on that lunch here let me help you to the couch" when she came over to help him he climbed out of bed "why are you trying to get out like that" she asked "well my dear pony I only have 2 feet as opposed to your 4 hooves" he said in his brilliant English manner "you can call me derpy and what are feet and you have 4 hooves just like me see" she said pointing at my hooves which were indeed there "well would you look at that I'm an equine just like you with hooves an everything" he then looked at his flank and said "ooo look I got a little hourglass on my rump pretty cool" Derpy then stared at him "umm mister that's a called a cutie mark it states your special talent geez you really must have hit your head pretty hard in that crash"

the doctor looked up "oh well let me see if we can get to that couch you were just speaking of" Derpy just nodded she helped him get down the stairs to her living room "oh and whats your name mister" "I am the doctor my dear derpy" the doctor replied "the doctor of what" she asked "well im not a doctor of anything im just called the doctor" "oh well either way I will get started on that lunch now doctor" she said as she trotted off to the kitchen the doctor fell asleep on the couch and when he heard a loud ding he woke up.

*derpy's pov*

"lunch Is ready doctor" derpy said as she walked over to him with a plate and a freshly baked blueberry muffin on it "it's my personal recipe" she said with pride but when he didn't take the muffin she felt a little saddened "im sorry but did you not like muffins" the doctor looked up at her in a surprise "oh no my dear I just can't seem to find out how to pick this up with a hoof" he said she just stared at him with an open mouth "you were serious" and then went to teach him all over again how to hold things with a hoof.

* * *

**Hope yall enjoyed the chapter what will happen next will the doctor ever get used to his new body? will derpy ever get answers from her questions? will the doctor get to eat his muffin? read next week's chapter to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is the next chapter now the next chapter may be a bit late due to some friends visiting but I will get it out soon I promise**

* * *

Chapter 3 Understanding

*the next day*

After finally getting used to his new hooves the doctor was finally able to walk "doctor do you want to go for a little walk through ponyville" Derpy asked the doctor after breakfast "well sure why not but then I really need to go in my tardis" the doctor replied "ok whatever you say" Derpy said when she remembered when they went to get the small thing "I still don't understand how he travels In that thing it's so small and has no wheels" she thought "let's go then".

When they went outside Derpy said "hey doctor" "yes Derpy" the doctor answered "what do you do for a living" the doctor froze at this "umm I travel around" "with a big blue box" she said dully "I'm serious what do you do" the doctor answered the best he could "well I really do travel and that big blue box is my way of transport you won't understand Derpy"

As they were talking they heard some mares "what is that dunderhead doing with that handsome stallion" "who is he anyway is he new here" "well whoever it is must be going with her out of pity" Derpy put her head in shame as she heard this" is this really why he was with me is it because of my eyes" the doctor heard them and stopped he turned around and said "Is this really all you do all day is make fun of passing mares" he said with very noticeable rage in his voice "well I think that you should go and never do it again because I'm sure this mare would help you even though you are so mean to her now let that feeling of guilt sink in you and just go" the mares were just about to say something then let that sink in and put their heads down in shame

The doctor stood there proudly then he turned to Derpy and put his arm around her "Derpy don't listen to them they are just bullies who have all the talk but never act" he said trying to calm her down Derpy looked up at him and she calmed down "thank you doctor but you didn't need to do that" she said solemnly, the doctor was perplexed at this "and why shouldn't I" "well what if there was a stallion who could hurt you for standing up to him for me" "the I would stand up and risk it because you are worth the risk" the doctor replied "how am I worth it" she had said "I'm worthless and I can't do anything right and my eyes are messed up" "Derpy hooves" the doctor shouted Derpy jumped up at this "you are not worthless I mean you are the one who nursed me back to good health and you are the one who showed me more kindness than anyone I have known all my lives, you are kind, caring, smart and unique" he said "and your eyes are beautiful so don't let anypony say otherwise do you hear me" Derpy was at a loss of words nopony has ever said anything so kind to her before simply hugging the doctor she whispered "thank you" the doctor hugged back "you are ever so welcome, now let's go back to our walk"

The pair went down to sugar cube corner and got two cupcakes "he Mrs. Cake how's the business going" Derpy asked as she walked in "oh Derpy dear it's been going just fine and who is your coltfriend here" she asked with a subtle wink, at this Derpy yelled in defense "no he isn't my coltfriend I'm sorry I mean he is just a friend who is visiting" Derpy said lowering her voice the doctor noted this and made a note to ask her what's a coltfriend "oh sorry dear, well what's his name" Mrs. Cake apologized " I'm doctor err" the doctor looked around and noticed his feet "Whooves, doctor Whooves at your service" Derpy looked at him as he made a mistake unknowingly "oh are you related to ms hooves here then Mr. doctor" Mrs. Cake asked, the doctor realizing his mistake said "No I'm just a friend with the nearly same name hers is hooves and mine is Whooves with a W" he said guessing her last name, thank god he was right "oh well sorry" just then a peculiar pink pony (hehehe say that 5 times fast) ran into the room "ooo are you a new pony here, I'm pinky pie nice to meet you, what's your favorite color, what kind of cakes do you like, do you like parties, are you and Derpy friends that you just met a couple days ago when you were traveling and landed in the woods" pinkie asked in a fast excited voice "umm yes, nice to meet you I'm doctor Whooves with a W, brown, vanilla, yes, and wait what" the doctor said answering her many questions. "here are those cupcakes you ordered that will be 5 bits" Mrs. Cake said to Derpy "you better get out before pinkie starts to ask more strange questions" "lets go doctor" Derpy said dragging the doctor out of the shop

They then went to the park after Derpy tried to the best she could to explain pinkie "wait so in some way or form she could just know things? I don't get it" the doctor had told her "told you it was complicated" Derpy said smiling

When they reached the park Derpy went to a little bench and the doctor followed holding their bag of cupcakes when they were done eating they just sat down talking for a bit "so why do ponies say such mean things to you" the doctor asked still confused on why" "well a long time ago I dropped a few things on a pony named twilight" she said looking down in shame "she was nice enough to let it go, but others never stopped making fun of me for it" the doctor finally understood why she was so careful with the things she does "well you are not worthless to me" he said as he hugged her.

After awhile the doctor grew more tired as the day was going "let's go home I think it might be getting late" and he was right the sun was nearly setting "oh well I guess we have been out here for awhile now, let's go" Derpy said

Whenever they arrived home the doctor fell on the couch he was completely pooped who knew walking on 4 legs for so long was such a hard task. Derpy went to her room also tired both physically and emotionally when she went in she kept thinking about what the doctor had said before. "he is so kind to me even though I am not worth his kindness" Derpy thought quietly as she fell into a deep slumber

*3 hours later*

The doctor woke up feeling more relaxed than before. The doctor thoughts went to the tardis just sitting in the backyard "well I guess I best be going" he went to the kitchen to get a pen and paper and wrote down a note. Once he was done he left it on the kitchen table, the doctor went back to his tardis and memories flooded him as he walked in the tardis. He set the coordinates for London 2086 the day he left, then a thought of horror occurred to him "what if I can't leave this universe… oh well I guess we have to see" and he started up the engine.

Derpy had woken up to the door alarm going off and she looked out the window. When she saw the doctor go in his box she was struck with fear "oh nononono you are not leaving that easily doctor she said as she flew down the stairs and to the backyard just in time to see the box disappear into thin air, "but I never got to say goodbye" she said as the realization that she may never see him again struck her. After what felt like an hour she went back in knowing that the doctor wasn't returning that's when she noticed a note on the kitchen table "what's this note doing here did the doctor leave it" she went to pick it up and read it

_Dear Derpy:_

_If you are reading this it means that I am long gone, don't try to look for me as it will be impossible I just wanted to say to you that remember that no matter what anypony says you are not stupid or worthless, I am so so sorry but I can never return I did enjoy the time we spent together but I must return to my world. You are a great mare and a great friend_

_Yours truly_

_The doctor_

Derpy read the note then read it again "I can't believe he left" she said as she walked up the stairs head down in shame.

* * *

**Now i know i have said i will post weekly that is still on but due to school i might get some late sorry****  
**


	4. Side Chapter 1

**This is going to be a short little insight to see all of our other elements so this is not a serious chapter and does not count towards my "every week" rule. I am also thinking of writing in a new style what do you guys think?**

The Adventurers and The Curious

*somewhere above Equestria*

"Come on then (**Insert name here)**, we don't want to be too slow." A light blue Pegasus yelled to his sister as she was flying at a much slower pace than he was. The stallion was around an average ponies height his coat was light blue with some black streaks, his mane and tail was black with one bright yellow streak right down the middle of his mane, though his tail was shorter than the average stallion, he also wore a pair of grey aerodynamic goggles on his head

"You know that is not fair, you are much faster than me." His sister called back to him putting on a frown. "how do you expect me to keep up with you zooming ahead like that?" The mare was (**My sister is making this stallion since it is based off of what she thinks so im just gonna have to wait awhile)**

The stallion put on a sly grin as he said "because if I'm gonna be the fastest flier in all of Equestria I need to have a pretty tough sister who can catch up with him." He said as he flew next to her and gave her a little noogie

"stoooop you're going to mess up my mane." She said somewhat playfully but mostly serious as she was brushing it to fix it

"he he sorry" he quickly apologized "now let's go we've got to go to the best young fliers competition." He said as he flew off again.

" 'sigh' what am I gonna do with him?" she muttered as she flew off to go catch him

*Fillydelphia train station*

"One ticket to ponyville please." A dark blue mare had asked the train official politely she was a little over average height, her coat was a dark blue with mysterious markings all around her, she had a wavy pure black mane and tail set, her jewelry consisted of a small pearl earring on her right and a beautiful necklace with what looked like a water crest on it.

"Will that be one way or round trip?" the train official asked mesmerized by the mare's markings

Used to the staring of her marks she simply replied "One way please." he handed her the ticket and she was on her way "I wonder how Fluttershy is after all these days?" she wondered

When she got on the train she looked outside the window and thought "Ok, this is where it all starts my new life as an animal researcher alongside Fluttershy… I mean what can go wrong right?"

As she said that a low whistle indicating the train's departure blew and the train was off

**Welp that is all and I need your answers to see if I should add a 6****th**** member to this or should I just keep it the way it is and don't worry by 2 weeks (maybe school is killing my time lately) you will learn of all their names and I will update this chapter to include the sister's name and description when my sister is through with it. Yes these are all my personal OC's and yes you can use them in your stories if I give you permission.**

**I just want to say that I am so happy to have so many reviews (yes I count 3 as a lot) since I am not really that great of a writer and one of the laziest people in the world probably.**

**I would also like to thank a certain someone for helping me with a lot of great writing tips. If he lets me I will show his true identity but until then he will be known as the helper.**

**That will be all now wow a long Authors note heh sorry for making you read about this but thank you if you took the time to read this.**

**And again as before I said how do you think of this new writing style should I keep it or should I bundle it together again?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello there my fellow readers i am back with the next chapter that took me forever to do and i know i promised a 3k word chapter but i kinda lied i will post the next chapter tonight or tommorow depends on when i can finish it anyhow enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Returning

*Canterlot train station*

It had been two weeks since carrot top left and now she was coming back… or so she thought

"What do you mean the train is delayed?" asked a very angry carrot top

"I mean that due to the storm going to take place soon we are going to have to cancel all trains to Ponyville for the next week" said the annoyed train staff

With the horrible news she knew she was going to have to call Derpy and tell her.

"Ooooo why me?" she questioned to Lyra

"I don't know," Lyra said sincerely "But don't worry I'm sure Derpy is just fine"

*Ponyville*

When Derpy got back to the Post office she was still thinking about the doctor

"How could he just leave me like that," Derpy asked nopony in particular "Get yourself together You ole ditz he has been gone for a week now, you can't keep moping about a pony you just met a few days ago and besides carrot top is coming back tomorrow." She said happily

When she walked in the building she walked over to her boss' desk

"I'm finished with my run Mr. Letter sir," she reported "I'm going now."

"Wait Derpy," he said in a gruffly voice "I've got some mail here for you" he handed the mail to her and she left

As she left he stared at her through his office window 'how can such a great mare get so little respect in this supposedly kind town' he wondered. He went to pick up an old photograph with a stallion and a mare with a little mare with a pair of wall eyes…

Derpy was walking to the house when she saw what time it was on the old town clock

"Only 3:00? My Celestia did I finish early," she pondered in amusement. She walked a bit more when she passed Sugar Cube Corner and her stomach rumbled. "Hmmm I might be a little hungry better get something to eat."

When she went inside and a stallion at the cash register looked up to hear the ringing of the door bells

"Good afternoon there Derpy, just finish work?" the stallion asked

"Good afternoon Quick bake, yeah I just finished" Derpy said with a wide smile

Quick bake was a young stallion who wouldn't give up the chance to make a wise crack here and there but even though he is like this he was a very loyal pony second to Rainbow dash. He was **(Insert pony description here)**

"Do you have any blueberry muffins today Quick?" Derpy asked eyeing the merchandise

"Yup I got a fresh batch just coming right now actually," he said going to the kitchen

"How's business been? Is pinkie a good teacher? Did you move in alright?"

"I've been doing great and pinkie pie has been teaching me a bunch," He said setting the muffins down on the table "though her styles of business can be questionable sometimes and yeah 2 weeks here and I made more bits than I have in a year over at Appaloosa"

You see Quick bake here is from the apple's family but found out he liked to bake other things not just pie all the time. So he moved here for a better life and to be taught under the great pinkie

"That's great to hear" Derpy said putting the bits on the table "hope you do well and good luck"

"Thanks come again" he called out as she left

As Derpy walked into her house she put her bag on the couch and sat at the table eating her delicious muffin

"Mmm muffins… huh? What's that?" she wondered as she saw the letter that stuck out of her bag and went to go get it "oh yeah it's that letter Mr. Letter gave me

_Dear Derpy_

_ Err Carrot top here as it turns out the storm here in Canterlot has made the trains stop for a while I'm not going to be back until another week I am so sorry but I hope you understand. _

_Sincerely Carrot top_

Struck with sadness Derpy just sat there

"Why does these things have to happen to me?" she said remembering the doctor's letter

But at that moment she heard a certain grinding noise come from across the street

*The Tardis*

"Well old girl where should we go next to find this mysterious person," the doctor asked the Tardis while looking at a big board with a bunch of drawings and X's "seems that it was a celestial being who went in my mind." The doctor thought

The doctor walked over to the tardis console and started punching in some numbers

"Could it be that there is another… no it can't that would be impossible," he quickly shook away "I think I might as well gather some data on this universe since I can't seem to escape" he finished as he walked out of the tardis

"Well would you look at that a library in a tree house sort of strange a library full of books made from trees to be in a tree house but hey whatever's normal here" He rambled as he approached the door and knocked

"Coming," a loud voice called from what sounded like an upstairs room. Soon the door opened to show a purple pony with a short cut on her mane and a…

"A HORN," the doctor yelled "YOU'RE A UNICORN AWW THAT IS JUST MAGNIFICENT ISN'T IT" he continued "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" he apologized after seeing a shocked expression on the scared unicorn's face

"Well it's not every day that a pony yells about a unicorn, they are kind of everywhere," She explained "umm my name is Twilight Sparkle did you need anything from the library?"

"Oh yes my name is The Doctor if that's ok with you and yes I would like to brush up more on the history of this brilliant place here." The doctor replied

"Ok Doctor, umm I think we may have some books on the history of Ponyville in here," she said motioning for him to come in "did you just move here or are you visiting?" she asked while looking for said books

"Huh? Oh I am just visiting for a few days" he said a little lost as looked around the books

It was then he came upon a peculiar book with a muffin on it

"Hmm" he stared at the book for a little while longer as he thought of a certain mare… a mare who he left without telling her just like a coward.

That was when he heard the door slam open and the same voice that nursed him came

"doctor?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry again for the long butt wait and yes that is another OC element good bye **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here we go just as promised the next chapter **

* * *

Chapter 5: Explaining

*Twilight's treehouse*

"Doctor," Derpy asked bewildered that he came back "is that really you?"

The doctor puffs a heavy breathe 'of all the time's I could have landed I had to land at this time' the doctor thought

"Hello again Derpy how are you," The doctor asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice "err how many days has it been?"

At this Twilight walks in with a book to her face

"Here's that book you want...ed… I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" Twilight asked awkwardly feeling the tension between the two

"Oh thank you Twilight," the doctor said taking the book "and no we were just leaving actually good bye."

"Huh but I need to ask you something." Derpy said getting pushed out of the treehouse

"Oh lets go somewhere a bit more private don't you think?" he said nudging towards twilight's direction

Twilight just waved bye as the Doctor pushed Derpy outside of the tree house

"Those two are a strange pair," Twilight said to herself "mmm maybe I should keep watch on those two."

*Outside The library*

"Ok now doctor…" Derpy started

"No not here come on." He interrupted motioning for her to follow the blue box at the street corner

The Doctor opened the door and pushed it open and motioned her to come in

"Doctor I don't think the two of us would be able to fit in… here…" she faded as she walked inside

The inside of the Tardis was as big the library, it had a strange machine in the middle which was humming a very small noise when she walked in

"How is this possible?" Derpy asked while running outside and looking around the blue box

"Come on say it I've heard them all." The doctor said with a smirk on his face as she walked back in

"It's smaller on the outside." She finally decided

The doctor's smirk faded as he remembered a certain someone who said those exact words

"Clara…," he whispered in pain at the memory "I'm so sorry."

Derpy watched him as his smug look quickly turned into a sadden expression

"Did I say something wrong," Derpy asked going full on mother mode "if so I'm sorry." She apologized

The Doctor looked up into her caring eyes and couldn't help but smile

"No it's just I remembered a dear friend of mine," the Doctor quickly pushed that away "So what was this question you wanted to ask me."

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you why did you leave me," Derpy said with a saddened expression "it's been a week and then you just come back out of the blue, how could you do that?"

"I'm sorry Derpy but I had to find a way back to my world but seeing as how I can't seem to do that I decided to… Wait did you say a week?" he asked realizing what she had said

"Yeah it's been a week since you left," Derpy repeated "what did you decide to do." Keeping her eyes fixed on the doctor

"Err oh yeah I decided to try and learn a bit more on the history of this fine universe seeing as I might be stuck here for a while." He said calmly

"Oh well I see seems like you didn't need me at all." Derpy said looking at the floor

The doctor noticed this and walked up to her

"Of course I needed you how else was I supposed to survive that crash and learn how to be a pony in only 5 days," the doctor said trying to cheer her up "only you have the nurturing ability and brains to do that?"

"Oh yeah I guess I did do that huh." Derpy said a small smile just peeking out

The doctor sighed and walked to the console

"Now for serious business there has to be some reason the Tardis brought me back here," the doctor pondered looking at the console's screen "not to mention I met you again of all the pe…err… ponies I could have met I meet you again… why? Is there anything significant happening soon to you or Ponyville?"

Derpy tried to think of something anything that could be out of the norm

"Nothing out of the normal I can think of," Derpy said after a while "well my friend Carrot top said there is a freak storm over in Canterlot but that is all really."

"A freak storm eh hmm," the doctor pulled a few levers and pushed a few buttons "my dear where is this Canterlot you speak of?"

Before Derpy could answer a loud scream was heard outside as they ran outside they saw a pony get grabbed by a dark cloud and get pulled to a large mountain in the distance

"Wait what is that white thing?" the Doctor said

The Doctor eyes opened wide as he saw the large white capital on the SIDE of a mountain

"How is that place not falling down the side of the mountain right now?" He asked still bewildered by its ability to stay still

"That's Canterlot and umm well we don't know why exactly," Derpy said rubbing her hooves together "most of us just think the mountain has a magical property to hold it up, and others think the princess hold it up with their magic either way it has a great magical field around it."

"Oh wow that is truly remarkable so you ponies live under a monarchy? Who is the princess and who is the king or queen?" The doctor asked

"Well we don't actually have a king or queen only our 2 princesses Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Derpy answered with a bit of pride in her voice "Princess Celestia raises and lowers the sun while Princess Luna raises and lowers the moon."

"Oh that is strange so you need to manually move those? In my world they sort of move by themselves," the Doctor noticed the small cloud with the pony fly off to a larger dark cloud over Canterlot "Umm do you usually get giant ominous clouds of darkness around here?"

"No why do you…" Derpy faded away as she noticed the giant cloud loom over Canterlot "Doctor that isn't normal why is it like that? It isn't dangerous is it?"

"Well I haven't stayed here long enough to decide that," the Doctor said running inside the Tardis 'it can't be if it is then I'd better hurry up on up there' he thought "you said that your friend is in Canterlot right?"

"Yes, Doctor what is it?" Derpy asked starting to get worried

The Doctor just seemed to ignore her as he went to the console and started to type in a code and started to pull some levers but stopped as he got to the last lever

"Derpy may you close the door please?" the Doctor asked with a smile on his face

"Doctor will you please answer my question?" Derpy said as she closed the door

The Doctor just looked at her

"Derpy there could be a potential danger in Canterlot now you could either go spend these maybe final moments with some friends or you could go straight to the heart of it where it is more dangerous, what'll it be." The Doctor asked with a smirk on his face

"Doctor…" Derpy said looking outside of the tardis windows "When do we leave?" She said as she turned to the Doctor with a grin

The Doctor sharing the same grin turned to the console and readied the lever

"Derpy my dear..." The doctor looked at her "Hold on to something."

And he pulled the lever

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter not exactly 3 thousand word chapter but two chapters that's good enough right?**


	7. Authors note

**Hello again fellow readers I am sorry for the unannounced hiatus i have been busy studying for exams **

**but now that i am free i will post the next chapter ASAP I will start soon tomorrow **

**you wont have to wait much longer just keep an eye out for it**

**oh yeah i am going to get rid of the last few Authors notes so they don't get in the way**

* * *

**Ok so i was wrong my i just lost the next few chapters and microsoft office so dang it i cant write any chapters for a long while**

**so yeah i am really sorry but another hiatus is gonna start for a while until i can download microsoft office again **

**I will post the next chapter when i get microsoft office back so for now good bye**


End file.
